As per the conventional hospital bed, to make easy for heavily ill patients to be moved on hospital bed, a plenty of designs such as mechanisms for tilting up and down the backrest rack or turning patients over have been equipped, yet the device on both sides of hospital bed to protect patients from falling has been retained conventional guardrail, i.e. a guardrail mechanism installed on both sides of hospital bed frame that can be pulled up or dropped down at any time, however such guardrail mechanism has shortcomings in use, which are:
1. Fixed height of guardrails: when the guardrails are pulled up on both sides of a flat hospital bed, they are fixed above the hospital bed naturally forming a barricade between patient and nurse; besides, although they can prevent patients from falling down to the side of the hospital bed, the protection to patients is limited up to a certain height, when backrest of the hospital bed is tilt up, it is possible that the patient's head or even the upper half of the patient's body would be raised higher than the height of the guardrails, and when the heavily ill patient is suddenly unconscious or becoming too weak to sustain him(her)self, it is very possible that the side leaned patient can not be put back right to position because of the neglect of nursing person causing the risk of making the patient leaned over the guardrail and falling down from hospital bed, which is presumed to be avoidable for the hurt from happening.
2. Extremely inconvenient in use: the use of the guardrails is to pull up or drop down by manual, when a patient is too weak to pull up the guardrails, it is necessary to get help from nursing person or others around and then the desirable protection of the guardrails for a backrest raised hospital bed can be got, therefore it is inconvenient in use.